The present technology relates to the technical field of blur correction devices and imaging apparatuses. More particularly, the present technology relates to the technical field of improving the positional accuracy of an optical element in the optical axis direction in addition to securing a size reduction by coupling a holder that holds the optical element to a base body using a plate spring that urges the holder with respect to the base body in the optical axis direction.
Some imaging apparatuses such as camera modules incorporated in video cameras, still cameras, cellular phones, and personal computers are provided with a blur correction device that moves a lens or an imaging element serving as an optical element in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis direction to correct blur.
In some blur correction devices, a base body and a holder that holds an optical element (lens or imaging element) are coupled to each other by a plate spring, and the holder is moved with respect to the base body in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis direction to correct blur (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-145575, for example).
In the blur correction device according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-145575, a retention substrate is coupled to a base body (base member) by a pair of first plate springs, a holder is coupled to the retention substrate by a pair of second plate springs, and the first plate springs and the second plate springs are elastically deformed when the holder is moved with respect to the base body in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis direction.